A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved portable and self-contained device for chilling condiments and the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
At parties, picnics and other functions, various condiments such as drink related items for example, olives, toothpicks, lemons, limes and the like are used by the guests. Often a condiment tray is used and passed around to the guests. A typical prior art embodiment tray is simply a tray fabricated from glass or similar material that has several compartments defined on one surface to allow the placement of separate items such as olives, limes, lemons and similar condiments.
Althouh such a prior art tray may be portable and passed from one guest to another at a party or a picnic, the tray must be placed on a table or on a central location and left during the entire picnic or party. As a result, the tray approaches the ambient temperature that is normally above the proper temperature for insuring that the condiments are fresh and consequently the condiments loose their taste. Moreover, the typical condiment tray is difficult to transport from one location in a room to another during a party or to be packed and transported in a picnic basket. This is typically due to the fact that prior art trays do not include a covering device. If the condiment tray is transported, the condiments are stored over a longer period of time without remaining in a cool environment thus resulting in the possibility that once the condiments are served, they are already at the ambient temperature and somewhat wilted thereby reducing the desirability and taste of the condiments. In addition the typical prior art condiment tray normally does not include additional compartments or holding structure for non-food type items such as toothpicks.